


Nico and Forks

by Cookie2rookie



Series: Searching for Will [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Demigods, Kidnapping, Multi, Out of Character, Road Trips, Spells That Don't Work Right, Vampires, Werewolves, Witch - Freeform, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico loves Will. That is a universal fact. So when a daughter of Hecate falls in love with himself, Nico feels no need to let her down. It is pretty obvious that he loves Will. Except, pre-teen girls have never been reasonable and in a fit of anger, she accidentally transports will to California. Though Nico doesn’t know this, he never stayed for the full explanation. Cue the reason why he is going to each state to find Will. Forks just so happens to be one of the states that Nico is in right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico and Forks

 

This entire situation could have been avoided. Even Nico was able to admit that he probably didn’t handle the situation with Hecate’s daughter well. As soon as he noticed his stalker, Nico probably should have went to Chiron to get the problem dealt with or a restraining order. Of course, Nico did not have the patience to deal with a little girl’s obsession –Nico had a crush before but do you see Annabeth dead? No, crushes do not lead to homicidal rages- so dealing with her obnoxious flirting and horrible stalking for a week, Nico snapped. It wasn’t a violent snap that lead to blood splatters –though Nico would total go for killing the girl now- no, it merely lead to him grabbing his boyfriend of two years and making out viciously in the middle of the camp.

At the time, Will did not know of Nico’s stalker. If he did, Will probably would have tried to stop Nico. Of course, it wouldn’t have worked because Nico knows **all** of Will’s pleasure spots and Hades’ son already had his tongue down Will’s throat.

Thus the situation that started this all. The girl –Nico still couldn’t remember her name- became angry and tried to curse Will. TRIED being the key word. Obviously she overestimated her power and instead of cursing Will she merely transported him. Yep, spell went haywire and her magic merely acted on her wish. The wish for Will to be gone so Nico could love her forever and ever.

Just thinking about the overly simple version of love made Nico snort. Why would he love her when she is the reason for Will’s disappearance?

At the time, Nico didn’t know any of this. One moment he was having a hot exhibition make out with his boyfriend and the next his boyfriend disappears only to leave slight traces of dust behind. And of course, Nico’s emotions erupted all at once. So many emotions were flashing through him and the strongest was anger. So Nico quickly summoned an undead army in the middle of camp. A hungry horde of zombies with the instructions to ‘kill that girl’.

This is where Nico first wished he remembered the girl’s name because giving a zombie army instructions to ‘kill that girl’ did not specify _who_ or which girl to kill.

But Nico did not regret giving that order or summoning zombies. His only regret is that his servants didn’t kill her before they died, again. Really, Annabeth and Piper just had to emerge from the forest. Easily said, his army could do nothing of lasting damage to that girl before they were quickly killed by Annabeth and Piper. It’s not Nico’s fault that they were born as girls.

Though neither older female saw things Nico’s way as they dragged him and that detestable girl to Chiron.

Chiron –hades bless his soul- got to the point and the girl admitted that she accidently transported Will to another state and that she ‘loves Nico so much, they are clearly meant to be’ which caused Nico to snort.

To make matters worse –or to give Nico another reason to kill the girl- Annabeth had took a sample of the dust left behind from Will’s transportation. Wolfs bane, which clearly meant –to Nico- that the witch had transported Will to a place inhabited by _werewolves_. After that, Nico couldn’t remember, probably because he went to Pan’s Cabin –that mainly contained satyrs and nymphs- and asked –technically interrogated- about the population of werewolves.

So that is the reason why Nico, son of Hades, and his zombie servants were searching the forest that connected Forks and Quileute land in the afternoon. Of course, the odds were never in his favor and the woods that were _supposed_ to have werewolves –which Nico has yet to meet- had a vampire in it. A very fast vampire that wasn’t slowing down and looked hungry. Very hungry, like a Nico was a snack that could make its day.

So when the vampire slightly slowed down, Nico gripped his sword and swung. The vampire just jumped over Nico and kept running and Nico was happy that he wasn’t a vampire’s meal but that happiness did not last long. Because running beside and after the vampire were really big wolves that Nico would bet were the werewolves he was looking for.

And in typical fashion for his luck of the day, the werewolves were also moving at the same speed of the vampire. Reason why Nico didn’t even bother to run after them. He may be a son of a Big Three but he knows which battles to pick; even when Percy, Jason, and Thalia didn’t.

“Damn” he snarled and with a wave his zombie horde slowly started to disappear.

That didn’t mean that Nico didn’t feel a sting in his chest as the chance to interrogate the wolves ran past him. But Nico wouldn’t let that get him down. The props of being Hades’ son was that people didn’t even blink when Nico did something that was illegal or borderline illegal. No one should –or could- blame him for planning on holding the Quileute tribe at ransom for the werewolves.

The hard part just begun, now he needed to figure out a quick way to get to the Head Council of the Quileute tribe before the wolves came back. Experience speaking, everything felt worse when a hostage knew that they could be saved.

“Jules” Nico spoke quietly and his zombie chauffer immediately appeared with an old fashion car, “quickly drive me to where the Quileute tribe’s Head Chefs are” the sentence rolled off his tongue in a way that pleased Nico’s rage slightly.

Jules-Albert did not blink or flinch as he opened a door for Nico.

Violence never solved problems but Nico believes that it could gain some answers to questions. Now he just needed a kidnapping plan.

 

* * *

 

So Nico’s kidnapping plan did not really go so well. To start with, he was only able to capture two members of the tribunal council and that was hard. Unlike what he originally thought, the tribe elders did not all live in one place like a nursing home. Instead their homes were spread out and some were ‘on vacation’ which sucked. Like majorly. But that was okay, Nico only needed a member of the council so kidnapping TWO was a success.

Of course, Nico just wished for them to talk. Because if he accidentally killed them that would suck. What also sucked –besides the glaring from the elders- would be if they didn’t give him their names. In his two years at camp Half-blood, Nico has learnt a lot in the art of kidnapping from TV. Best to make them sympathize with him.

So opening up the car trunk slowly, Nico smiled down at the two elders. “Hey, what are your names?” he asked as he stripped off the duck tapes from their mouths.

The two strangers just stared at Nico in disbelief which Nico supposed was better than fear.

“Why did you take us?” the man asked as the woman struggled to sit up.

Nico’s fake bright smile did not leave his face, “names first” he reminded the man. “I’ll start, my name is Nico” he showed his teeth in a manner that he hoped was and wasn’t threatening.

The woman gulped, “Nico, why did you take us? Is someone forcing you to do this?” she asked in a rush only to stop as Nico’s smile gained a dangerous edge to it.

“Names please” Nico’s eyes became slits as he non-verbally threatened the woman and man.

The man gritted his teeth, “Billy” he paused before gesturing to the woman with his head “and this is Sue”.

Nico’s smile didn’t leave his face as he nodded his head. Looking at the Zombie still in the car, Nico gestured for Jules to retrieve the potato bags he left in the passenger seat.

“The bags please” he stated before turning his attention back to Sue and Billy “don’t worry” he cooed at them as Jules slowly exited the car, hands full with the bags.

Sue started to cry in panic once Jules came into view. “Oh my god!” she screamed as the undead chauffer shuffled over to Nico “what is that!?”

“My chauffer and friend” Nico took the bags from Jules, “now just stay still” he told Sue as he quickly place the bag over her head.

Sue started struggling violently.

Sighing to himself, Nico waved his hands to summon more Zombie servants. “Pick her up” he pointed to Sue then the cabin “then bring her inside please”. Turning to Billy, Nico returned Billy’s glare.

“What are you?” Billy asked “what are you going to do to her?”

Nico ignored the question as he tried to place the bag onto Billy’s head.

“Stop” the older man growled as he moved his head away from Nico’s attempts, “answer my questions”.

Nico sighed in defeat as he summoned more zombies. “I’m just trying to get my boyfriend back” Nico spoke as he stepped away from Billy so the zombies could have easier access, “and I need the werewolves; so I kidnapped you two”.

Billy stilled at the word ‘werewolves’. “What do you mean? Kidnapping people based on myths” the older man scoffed at Nico’s words. “And- whoa! Watch those hands!” he screamed as the zombies picked him up.

Nico just crossed his arms as he pulled out the cellphone he found on Billy. Following the zombies, Nico started to slowly scroll through the contact information. “Hey Billy, which one of these is a werewolf?” he asked.

Billy kept on yelling at the Zombies about bad-touch areas.

Hopefully the wolves knew how to read the note Nico left behind and came for their leaders. Looking up to see the hysterical Sue and screaming Billy tied to a chair, Nico pinched his nose. He really hoped that they could read his note.

“Can you two please be-” Nico abruptly stopped walking as he gained a look of horror and realization. He wrote the note in Ancient Greek on reflex.

Kidnapping is so stressful and That Girl was dead as soon as Nico found Will.

 

* * *

 

Turns out, Nico didn’t really have to stress over the whole ‘oops-wrote-in-a-dead-language’ thing. Just because the wolves didn’t know how to read Ancient Greek didn’t mean that they didn’t know someone that could.

Which originally Nico was thankful for until he really looked at the group in front of him. Vampires, the werewolves got vampires involved and for some reason Nico felt like throwing a temper tantrum. Really, how unfair is that? Werewolves and vampires were supposed to HATE each other, not join hands and pick on the son of Hades.

One of the wolves growled at him and Nico couldn’t help but growl back.

“Excuse me” a man with blonde hair and pale skin stepped out from the group and spoke softly to Nico. As if the son of Hades was a wounded animal.

Nico merely sniffed as he kept his hands to his side. “Names” he demanded immediately, not taking his eyes off the wolves.

A blonde woman made to step forward threateningly and stopped as the blonde man gripped her arm. “My name is Carlisle” he then pointed to each member as he stated their names “this is my wife Esme, and our children Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper”.

“And the human?” because Nico was not stupid enough to notice a pale but living girl still seated in the car that one of the vampires had driven in.

A vampire –Edward, Nico had to remind himself- violently jerked his head in surprise along with a wolf.

“I’m Bella” the girl spoke as she exited the car “Bella Swan” she spoke again as she tried to pass the vampire –Edward- to stand in front of Nico. Edward and Bella started to whisper to each other that resulted in Bella stepping around Edward to stand next to the rest of the vampires.

“Nico” he grinned slightly as Edward –he assumes that Edward is Bella’s boyfriend- slides next to her and glares threateningly.

The blonde man –Carlisle- nodded his head, a gentle smile still on his face. “Are you the one that took two tribe members of the Quileute?” he asks causing a wolf to step forward and growl at Nico. Edward flinched before whispering something into Bella’s ear.

Nico smirked and waved his hands for his zombies –with the tied up Sue and Billy- to appear. This startled the group standing in front of Nico.

“Zombies?” a vampire –Emmett- croaked in surprise.

“Hahhh” one of Nico’s zombies groaned as more started to appear around the mixed group.

Bella turned to Edward in horror “Zombies are real?” she asked loudly.

“Apparently so” Edward nodded with a pinched expression.

The wolves shifted agitatedly as they snapped at the zombies, Nico, and vampires. Edward turned to whisper to Bella again.

“We come in peace” Esme said as she walked over to Carlisle “we don’t wish you any harm”.

Carlisle nodded his head in agreement. “You wrote something about an exchange” the vampire pulled out a note from his pocket.

“Yes, I want Will” Nico nodded his head at Carlisle.

Edward stepped forward, “the wolves have no idea of who Will is”.

Nico frowned at the statement. “Really?” he held up his sword and pointed it at the vampires “how do you know?”

Edward shoved Bella behind him, “I can read minds”.

Nico bit his lips as he pondered on the vampire’s claim. “Then prove it” he demanded as he thought of creative ways to kill everyone in front of him.

Edward flinched before snarling at Nico. Seems that the vampire could read minds, because Nico had thought of so many ways for the human girl to die.

“That’s proof enough” Nico said with a stretched smile, it would’ve been much easier on everyone –meaning Nico- if the werewolves had Will, but that was life and now Nico had to move onto the next state for his search. Bringing his hands up with a wave, Sue’s and Billy’s restrains were removed and the Zombie horde slowly started to disappear with the exception of Jules.

“Jules?” one of the vampires asked as they stepped forward to the zombie chauffer. Jules turned around to look at the vampire.

Releasing a groan, the zombie opened the door to the car and Nico slid in as he rolled the windows down.

“Hey” Nico stared at the werewolves as he spoke “sorry for the mistake” with that the windows went up again and Jules entered the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Nico and Will are now seventeen and Nico has better control over his powers. Nico and Will have been dating for two years (I said canon pairings and NicoxWill is canon after the war) and you can technically blame Nico and The Girl for Will’s disappearance. I’m probably going to write a different series involving Will’s adventures but right now, it is mainly Nico and any werewolf pack he can hunt down. This is going to be a crossover series involving Nico and many different werewolves. I know that I want to involve Teen Wolf as the last place Nico visits (since it takes place in California) but I have no idea of what other series that I should involve. Drop by and name a series that has werewolf packs. Maybe Nico’s next place to visit will be New Orleans?


End file.
